Black and Blue
by T.H.Fictions
Summary: Tracy's and trouble seem to go together far too often. When John keeps something important from Scott, what will be the consequences? (Set before IR, I suck at summaries sorry!) Warnings for minor violence, language and bullying.


Hi there! Thanks for reading this random little story of mine, no doubt it's already been done before, but I had fun writing this anyway :) I hope you enjoy it too.

\- Love Thea x

* * *

John winced at the sudden explosion of noise next to his head, the grey metal locker next to his continuing to reverberate long after Sam Jenkins fist had slammed into it. Personally, John never understood why the brute would voluntarily damage his _own_ hand, but the last time he'd brought it up during their regular 'catch-ups', it had ended with Sam's fist in his stomach instead, so, taking Gordon's wise 10-year-old advice, he decided to stop questioning the stupid actions of stupid people.

"Tick-tock princess, we wouldn't want to keep mama bear waiting."

Jenkins' voice was obnoxiously loud, the older boy clearly believing that everyone in the school was dying to hear whatever he had to say next, "Don't worry Tracy, if you ever want to put on your big boy pants and walk home without teddy, we'll be there to hold your hand."

A chorus of laughter rang out from Jenkins' groupies.

"Oh, won't you hold _my_ hand, Johnny!" One of the thugs screeched with glee, grabbing onto John's arm and yanking him away from his locker, spilling his bag across the hall. John gritted his teeth at the physical contact and attempted to pull away,

"What's wrong baby, am I not good enough for you?" The boy cooed, the grip on John's arm quickly becoming bruising and forcing him to stand still.

At this point, another crony joined in,"Sick freak only likes it when his brother touches him, isn't that right?" The new voice called out, and in an instant, the grip on his arm was released, and John was being shoved to the ground instead. John kept his mouth shut, knowing from experience that it would only make things worse. Abruptly one of the sneakers came sailing towards him, cracking against his shin.

"Oi lost your tongue in that big fat head of yours _nerd_." One of them jeered, "Or maybe you're just slow."

"Wow and here I thought it was just the younger carrot top that had special needs." Another followed, all four sneering while John felt sick with a seething rage. Taking shots at his brothers' was just low, even if the rational side of him knew they were just trying to get a reaction. Still, he bit his tongue.

"Please, even that baby Alan has got to have something wrong with him, I bet Scott's just their caretaker." Sam announced, inciting the group into another bout of laughter.

"Yeah, he probably sits at home wiping their bums!" A voice to John's right cried out, sending the group into a fit of hysterics.

Jenkins stalked closer, leaning down just inches away from John's face, "He must resent you, always having to stick up for his pathetic excuse of a brother, I know I would." The brute spat out, but John just glared back. These morons knew nothing about his family, about what they'd been through, about what they were _still_ going through.

"John, Scott's waiting for us." A nonchalant voice broke into the conversation. Everyone's focus turned to the newcomer, but only John could see the subtle anger hidden behind Virgil's stance. He wasn't sure how much his younger brother had seen and heard, but the effect of his words was immediate. The crowd around John dispersed, Sam Jenkins shouldering past Virgil with a smirk and a look that said this wasn't over. It was never over.

"You ok?" Virgil asked, his gaze wandering over John to make sure his brother was still in one piece.

"Yeah, let's get going before Scott starts a search party." John said, collecting his school bag and its various contents scattered across the hallway. With Virgil's help, it only took a few minutes before they were heading outside.

"You should tell him." Virgil repeated for the second time this week. Ever since the third Tracy had interrupted one of John's 'catch-up sessions', he had been saying the same thing. Tell Scott.

Every time John's answer remained the same, "No."

"John, he already knows something is going on with you, it won't be long before he finds out one way or the other, _trust me_ , it's better if it comes from you." Virgil argued back. Scott had already come to the middle Tracy with his suspicions, but Virgil had fulfilled his promise to John to keep the bullying a secret, at least for the moment.

"Virgil, if Scott get's involved then it'll only escalate and get worse; eventually they'll just get bored and stop."

"Well when that plan blows up in your face, I'll be there to say I told you so." Virgil retorted as they entered the school parking lot.

"Guys hurry up!" Scott called from the beside the car, Alan and Gordon already strapped into the back.

"Coming!" Virgil yelled back, running towards the passenger's side with a brief tongue wagging at John who would be stuck next to the terrible two.

"John, what happened to your clothes?" Scott asked, stepping towards the younger boy to take in his ruffled appearance.

"Nothing." John said, brushing him off.

"Funny, it doesn't look like nothing." Scott protested, raising an eye at the blatant lie.

"Fine. I tripped over, are you happy now?" John answered snappily, crossing his arms and waiting for Scott to stop blocking his path to the car. John knew that he was letting his anger out at Scott unfairly, but it was too easy, and the older Tracy never fought back. Something that unintentionally wound John up even more, as it always felt like Scott was restraining himself around his brothers.

Scott sighed, looking conflicted, but ultimately moved out of the way to let John into the backseat.

Pushing away the negative thoughts as he slid into the car next to Gordon, John was at least grateful that there was only one more day of school before the weekend.

* * *

This was just a quick one-shot but now my imagination gears are turning I think I'd like to carry this on, let me know what you think :D

\- Love Thea x


End file.
